Bleach meets death note
by Zoma the firelord
Summary: The world of death note accidently plummets into the world of bleach and everything spirals out of control in this skit/play that I give anyone permission to perform but cannot say they wrote it.


-1Bleach meets Death Note

By Ryuu

Characters:

-Death Note:

L

Light

Ryuk

-Bleach:

Ichigo

Ishida.

Sado

Zaraki

Grimmjow

**Scene 1:**

_(In Seireitei, L enters in blackout. He sits and thinks about where he is.)_

L: I know I was just killed but seeing as this place is obviously not deadly looking there's a 50 chance that I'm actually dead. _(L watches Ichigo, Sado and Ishida enter stage right) _Judging by the strange clothes I'm assuming the other 50 is that I'm knocked out and in a dream sequence.

Ishida: _(Walks up to L)_ I see you're new here. I'm Ishida Uryuu.

Ichigo: Ishida, do you trust every stranger you walk up to? For all you know he could try to kill us.

Ishida: He looks safe to me.

Sado: I think Ishida's right. _(crosses to L and Ishida)_

Ryuk: _(enters through back of auditorium and makes way to stage while speaking) _Well here I go. I wonder how long it does take to get back? Oh well the longer the better. I wonder why anyone would write their own name in the death note? Ah why do I care. I just want an apple. _(stops speaking when at the first row then gets onto the stage and continues) _Hey, this isn't home! What the…

L: Hey Ryuk.

Ichigo: _(rushes to Ryuk and puts his sword against his throat)_ This guy looks like a threat to me!

Ryuk: Hey don't rush into rash decisions human! I'm a shinigami!

Ichigo: I myself am a Shinigami so don't you dare say you are! You don't look like one!

Ryuk: You don't look like one either! _(pushes the sword away)_

Ishida: This isn't the time to fight!

L: Ishida is correct. And chances are based on what information I have is that the carrot top would win.

Ichigo: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki! Not carrot top!

L: You're name matches your hair. How convenient.

_(black out: L, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, and Ryuk exit.)_

**Scene 2:**

_(In Heuco Mundo Light is laying up center stage. Light fog on ground. Lights go up to dim glow.)_

Light: _(Wakes up as if was unconscious and gets up slowly to look around. He looks at himself and tries to figure out if he is alive or dead)_ ow… did I hit my head or something?

Grimmjow: _(Enters from back left corner of auditorium stays there and speaks) _It looks like someone's a little lost.

Light: _(looks for Grimmjow unable to find him)_ Who are you and what do you mean lost?

Grimmjow: by lost I mean normally random dead people don't show up here and you want to know who I am? _(runs up to the stage jumping up onto it getting close to light drawing the sword and moving behind as if to kill him)_ I'm Grimmjow JaggerJack, 6th espada. _(sheathes sword and walks to Light's right.) _Now who are you?

Light: I'm… _(thinks a bit then chooses to trust him)_ I'm Light.

Grimmjow: You know maybe you could help us, Light. I'm going to have you follow me. We're going to go see Aizen.

_(grimmjow and light walk out and down the path to the back of the auditorium as the lights dim)_

**Scene 3:**

_(In Seireitei, Zaraki is sitting down stage right. L, Ryuk, Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado enter up stage left as light go back up.)_

Zaraki: _(turns thinking someone was there and spots Ichigo)_ HEY! ICHIGO!

Ichigo: Dang it… _(Ichigo unsheathes his sword as Zaraki runs up with his sword ready to swing at him)_

L: hmm… _(puts his foot out tripping Zaraki)_

Zaraki: _(falls on face then gets up and looks at L)_ You don't look like much of a challenge. But if you want to fight I will!

L: I don't want to fight I just tripped you to stop you.

Zaraki: sounds like a challenge to me! _(Zaraki swings at L and L dodges)_

_(the group grabs L and runs off stage right) _COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME! _(runs after them) _

_(blackout)_

**Scene 4:**

_( Grimmjow and Light place during blackout in center stage. A spotlight is shown on them)_

Grimmjow: _(laughs)_ Light! Together we can't be stopped! Your brains and my brawn will help us succeed in finally beating up that punk!

Light: _(smirking)_ This is going to be fun. But how do we get to where we need to go?

Grimmjow: Simple, I'll open a portal and we'll go through and take them on! _( opens a "portal" surrounding stage glows red/blue) (Grimmjow enters "portal" as spotlight remains on Light) _Well come on! Can't wait all day for ya!

Light: This is different but cool. _(enters the "portal" and spotlight turns off) _How long will it take to get there?

Grimmjow: Not too long…

_(they circle the stage once and exit stage left on black out)_

**Scene 5:**

_(lights up to normal as Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, L, and Ryuk run onto the stage from stage right. Ryuk holds an apple and is eating it. The others are out of breathe)_

L: Does that guy have any sense?

Ishida: None what so ever…

Ichigo: He's always out for a fight…

Sado: _(nods)_

Ryuk: I got an apple! YAY! _(continues to eat apple)_

_(Light and Grimmjow enter stage left and look at the group)_

Grimmjow: _(unsheathes sword and attacks Ichigo)_ We meet again!

Ichigo: _(blocks with his own sword)_

_(they fight) (light sees L and Ryuk and moves towards them. Ishida readies his bow and Sado gets into a fighting stance)_

L: Light, You might not want to get any closer. Chances are if they attack you have a 10 chance of surviving.

Light: _(reaches for death note and cant find it. Ryuk holds it up) _Alright you win. _(exits)_

Ishida: Good he gave up so we've won half of it.

L: Don't be so sure of that statement. It's unlike him to give up without a fight.

Sado: _(Light enters in behind them and Sado turns and punches him down knocking Light out)_ Now are we safe?

L: I wasn't expecting that but yes, now we are.

_(Ichigo and Grimmjow stop fighting for a second as an offstage voice calls him away)_

Grimmjow: I have to cut the fight short again but next time you wont be so lucky! _(exits)_

Ichigo: _(falls over hurt but gets back up) _I'm ok and I think he went through a weird looking portal.

L: _(goes over to where Grimmjow exited and looks off stage) _It leads to where we're from. _(goes back and grabs Light and takes him over to Portal) _Arigatou, Ishida, Sado, and strawberry. _(goes through portal with light)_

Ichigo: IM NOT A STRAWBERRY!

Zaraki: I think you thought you had lost me. _(enters from behind while speaking) (He chases the group off stage) (**end**)_


End file.
